Encuentro con un ángel
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Mientras intentan resolver un caso Sam se da cuenta de qué algo ocurre entre Dean y Castiel ¿Acabara enterandose de lo sucedido? Aviso:slash


Dean se encontraba con su hermano en la habitación de un motel perdido en medio de la nada en Colorado, Sam hablaba y se movia sin parar de hacer aspavientos con las manos, sin embargo, él no escuchaba, su mente solo estaba puesta en..

-¡Castiel!-terminó de decir Sam alzando la voz, Dean se sobresaltó, no por el tono elevado de voz,sino por el nombre que había pronunciado Sam.

Castiel…se estremeció al pensarlo.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-el pequeño de los Winchester parecía molesto,Dean hizo un esfuerzo por responder.

-Si,claro,soy todo oídos

-Te decía que ese demonio ha robado el arma a los ángeles y la está usando para divertirse, por eso deberíamos llamar a Cas.

Otro escalofrío recorrió a Dean

-Es un angel muy ocupado,seguro que podemos resolverlo solos

-Sin su ayuda es casi imposible,por no decir un suicidio-terció Sam

Dean suspiró pensando en la situación tan incomoda en la que se iba a encontrar en cuanto el angel posara sus alas por alli.

-Muy bien-aceptó

El mayor de los Winchester se quedó en silencio y Sam le miró,expectante

-¡Llámale entonces!

-¿Yo?

-Por supuesto que si, así vendrá más rápido

-Cas…-dijo sin mucha convicción-Te necesitamos por aquí abajo

El ángel solo tardó unos instantes en responder a su llamada.

-Sam,Dean-saludó impasible-¿Qué sucede?

Y entonces Sam empezó de nuevo a contar toda la historia desde el principio hasta que se dio cuenta de que Castiel no estaba escuchando y que miraba a Dean sin pestañear.

-¿Pero qué diablos pasa aquí?-preguntó enfadado.

-Nada-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Oye tios, ¿Esto va del vinculo ese profundo que compartis?

Dean se quedó mudo.

-Creo que muy profundo Sam-respondió Castiel con su voz tranquila

-Demasiado tal vez-se le escapó a Dean airado.

-¿Qué ha pasado con vosotros dos?

-Tu hermano y yo…-Dean empezo a hacerle gestos para que se callara-el otro día salimos por ahí

-Mientes muy mal Cas-replicó Sam.

-Lo sé-suspiró-tenía que intentarlo.

Dean le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Entonces?-volvió a insistir.

-Tu hermano y yo compartimos una experiencia…de la que es mejor no hablar.

Entonces Sam abrió los ojos como platos y solo necesito un par de segundos para entender lo que había pasado.

-¡Os habeís acostado!

-Si-confesó Castiel.

-¡No!-exclamó Dean.

Sam les miró al principio boquiabierto y luego empezó a reirse.

-Tios pues si que es profundo-dijo entre carcajadas-tengo que reconocer que es una situación de lo más extraña-hizo una pausa-Voy a ir a comprar unas cosas…mientras tanto podeís hablar.

-No es necesario-vociferó Dean.

-Oh si,si lo es.

Cuando salió por la puerta Sam aún parecía divertido.

-¡Cas es que no podía cerrrar el pico!-exclamó Dean

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que se diera cuenta

-¡Pues haber mentido!

-¿Por qué?-Castiel no entendía esa mania que tenían los humanos de mentir a todas horas-además,ya lo has oido,miento muy mal.

-No hace falta que lo jures-gruñó enojado

El ángel se levantó y se puso frente a Dean

-¿Acaso te avergüenzas de lo que pasó?-parecía dolido.

-No Cas,no es eso-parecía más tranquilo- es que yo no soy asi…no hago ese tipo de cosas con hombres.

-Yo no soy un hombre,soy un ángel-replico Castiel

-Lo sé pero tu…eres un hombre-dijo señalando su apariencia

-¿Y qué más da?-preguntó confuso

Dean no tuvo más remedio que sonreir…su implacable pero a la vez ingenuo ángel.

-No importa,no me arrepiento-le agarró por los hombros-pero ahora debemos centrarnos en el trabajo ¿De acuerdo?

-Como quieras-aceptó

Un rato después volvió SAM y los tres se pusieron a hablar del caso que tenían que resolver.

-Yo me encargaré de ese demonio-dijo Cas-y vosotros del resto

Los hermanos Winchester asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Dos días después con menos horas de sueño de las que deberían acumular cazaron al demonio y recuperaron el arma que había robado.

-Estoy agotado-dijo Dean arrastrando la voz.

-Necesitas descansar-respondió Castiel.

-Tu preocupación me enternece Cas-se burló Sam.

-¡Sam!-exclamó Dean enfadado

-¿Me vais a terminar cómo terminasteis en la cama?

No obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo cuando llegaron al motel volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

-Esta claro que no vas a darte por vencido-terció Dean ofuscado

-No.

-Yo tengo que irme-intervino Castel y al segundo había desaparecido.

-¡Oh vamos ángel cobardica! ¿Bates tus alas en retirada?-gritó Dean mirando al cielo.

En ese instante Castiel cayó sobre él y le plantó un beso que el mayor de los hermanos no esperaba, después se retiró y dijo

-No soy ningún cobarde, solo tengo que irme-y volvió a desaparecer

Dean miró boquiabierto y Sam no pudo contener un comentario burlón

-Pues si que vais en serio.

-¡Sam!-gritó Dean frustrado.

-Todavia estoy esperando.

-¡Maldición! ¡ Eres exasperadamente insistente!

-Eso ya lo sabes hermano-se encogió de hombros

-Está bien, de acuerdo-accedió al fin

Sam se acomodó en uno de los sillones

-Hace un par de semanas lleve a Cas a un bar para que viera que es divertirse…el caso es que los dos nos achispamos un poquito.

-¿Cuánto bebió Cas para eso?

-No lo sé…por cada copa que yo bebía el se tomaba dos-aclaró-total,que al parecer, él y yo hablabamos de algo muy juntos y nos abrazabamos mucho,había una tia,bastante fea por cierto,que no paraba de mirarnos.

-La dijiste algo

-Claro que si, la pregunté qué si teníamos monos en la cara. Su respuesta, con cara de asco, fue que nos marcháramos a un hotel.

-¿ Y decidisteis hacerla caso?-preguntó divertido

-Tío tu eres tonto…en ese momento la pregunte "¿Señora es usted homofoba?" y ella dijo " Dios condena a los homosexuales" estaba a punto de responderla que ella se encontraba en un bar bebiendo alcohol cuando Cas intervino.

-Esto se pone interesante ¿ Qué dijo Castiel?

Dean puso cara de Castel e imitó su voz profunda y pausada

-" El señor no condena ningún tipo de relación, sobre todo si es con afecto"

-" Y tu qué eres, ¿Un puto ángel?"

-"Soy un ángel del señor, así que muestra más respeto"

Dean continuó con el relato

-A Cas no le había pasado inadvertido ni el tono de desprecio en su voz ni el insulto que acompañaba a la frase y se empezó a enfadar. Ya sabes como es Castiel cuando se enfada y la mirada implacable que tiene.

-Si-asintió Sam-da un poco de miedo cuando se pone asi.

-"Tu estás loco" le dijo la muy idiota, yo pensé que la loca era ella por no darse cuenta de que estaba cabreando a alguien muy poderoso.

-¿Y qué pasó?-inquirió intrigado

-Yo lo único que quería era tranquilizarle y a la vez joder a la puta esa, asi que tiré de su corbata para atraerle hacía mi y le besé.

-¿Qué tu qué…? ¿ Delante de todos?

pareció sorprendido pero me devolvió el beso con una…esto…pasión inesperada. Cuando nos separamos ambos miramos a la tia que observaba sin parpadear, agarré a Cas de la mano y me dirigí hacía ella…

-¡No la pegarias!

-¡Claro que no! Sola la dije " seguro que no te han dado un beso asi en tu vida y por eso estás tan amargada,vamonos Cas, sigamos su consejo y vayamonos a un hotel" Cuando salimos los dos nos estabamos riendo…y al minuto siguiente sin saber cómo ni por qué nos estabamos besando.

-Y de verdad os fuisteis al hotel.

Dean asintió con la cabeza.

-¿ Y cómo fue?

-¿ Es qué tengo que contartelo todo?

-Vamos Dean…

-Fue distinto…raro…y extrañamente…maravilloso-concluyó

-Entonces no te arrepientes

-Ni por un segundo, nada en había sentido algo igual…

Sam iba a volver a preguntar pero Dean no le dejó.

-Ya te he contado lo que querias saber, ahora voy a dormir.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Sammy,ya sabes demasiado. Confórmate.

Dean se tiró en la cama, se acomodó y minutos después dormía profundamente. Sam le miró y vio que sonreía.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras, hermano, a que estás soñando con Cas-dijo aunque sabía que Dean no le oía.


End file.
